Attentat de Nice du 14 juillet 2016
L'attentat de Nice du 14 juillet 2016 est une attaque terroriste commise au soir par Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel, Tunisien de 31 ans, au volant d'un poids-lourd de 18 tonnes qui s'élance à 90 kilomètres/heures dans une foule de 30 000 personnes venues assister au traditionnel feu d'artifice sur la promenade des Anglais, en même temps qu'il tire à l'aide d'un pistolet de calibre 7.65. En quelques minutes, 82 personnes sont tuées, dont une dizaine d'enfants, et 202 autres sont blessées. Il s'agit de la troisième attaque terroriste islamiste majeure en l'espace de quelques mois en France après les attentats de janvier 2015 et les attentats de Paris du 13 novembre 2015. Ils ne sont cependant pas isolés dans le monde comme le prouvent la fusillade d'Orlando du 12 juin 2016 et l'attentat d'Istanbul du 28 juin 2016. L'État islamique a revendiqué l'attentat le 16 juillet 2016EN DIRECT - L'État islamique revendique l'attentat de Nice. Contexte Contexte national La France participe à la coalition anti-État islamique au côté des États-Unis. Elle a été touchée par deux drames majeurs l'année précédente : les attentats de janvier 2015 et les attentats de Paris du 13 novembre 2015, le premier ayant fait 17 morts et le deuxième 129 morts. Depuis la seconde attaque, la France vit avec l'état d'urgence sans interruption et l'opération Sentinelle. Dernièrement, le double-meurtre d'un couple de policiers à leur domicile par un islamiste, Larossi Abballa, a provoqué une vive émotion en France. Leur enfant de 3 ans a pu être sauvé par l'intervention des forces de l'ordre. Enfin, l'Euro 2016 de football s'est tenu en France et s'est achevé une semaine plus tôt. La sécurité avait fait débat compte-tenu de l'autorisation des fan-zones. Contexte local thumb|right|240px Les Alpes-Maritimes en général et Nice en particulier comptent parmi les principaux viviers français du terrorisme islamiste. Le département est le deuxième exportateur de djihadiste après la Seine-Saint-Denis et la ville est la première en France en terme de départs pour l’Irak et la Syrie. Ainsi, pour le journaliste spécialiste David Thompson, ce sont plus d’une centaine de Niçois qui sont partis en Syrie, souvent des jeunes. Les Alpes-Maritimes abritent 515 personnes signalées radicalisées ou en voie de radicalisation. Par ailleurs, elle concentre une importante communauté tunisienne, la Tunisie étant un des pays les plus touchés par la radicalisation au point d’être la première nationalité à l’État islamique. Omar Omsen, recruteur djihadiste, y a longtemps vécu avec sa famille et a recruté 80 Niçois pour faire la guerre au président syrien Bachar al-Assad. Des attentats ont été déjoué dans la ville en 2014 et le 7 juin 2016. Trois militaires avaient été agressés à Nice en février 2015Les Alpes-Maritimes abritent 515 personnes signalées radicalisées ou en voie de radicalisationAttentat à Nice : la capitale azuréenne, une ville épicentre en terme d'islamisme radical. Déroulement thumb|right|240px Jeudi 14 juillet 2016, vers 22h45, alors que le feu d’artifice annuel de la fête national vient de s’achever, un camion frigorifique Renault Midlum 300 de 19 tonnes, venu du quartier Magnan, force un barrage de barrières métalliques pour entrer dans le périmètre de sécurité. Accélérant, il fonce à vive allure, jusqu’à 70 km/h, dans la foule de 30 000 personnes sur 2 kilomètres de la promenade des Anglais pendant un peu plus de cinq minutes, entre les points 11 et 147. Son conducteur hurle à plusieurs reprises : « Allah Akbar ! ». Il fauche littéralement des dizaines de personnes perdant la vie et provoque un vaste mouvement de panique et de fuite, poussant les spectateurs à se réfugier dans la mer, dans les hôtels et dans les restaurants. Beaucoup se replie dans la ville et trouvent refuge chez les Niçois. Un spectateur, buraliste parisien de 27 ans, parvient à sauver la vie de sa femme enceinte en la poussant sur le côté avant d'être aussitôt percuté mortellement par le véhicule. Certains tentent d'arrêter le camion, comme un homme en scooter qui cherche à s'agripper au véhicule ou bien un homme qui s'accroche à une poignée et tente d'ouvrir la porte à trois ou quatre reprises avant de lâcher quand le conducteur se saisit d'une arme. Ce dernier raconte : « Je l'ai vu de me propres yeux en train de bien tenir le volant. On voyait bien qu'il conduisait le camion, qu'il était maître du véhicule ». Sur la promenade, le conducteur tire à plusieurs reprises sur trois policiers à hauteur de l’hôtel Négresco, lesquels répliquent avec 27 tirs sans pour autant empêcher le camion de poursuivre sa course sur environ 300 mètres. Il accélère au niveau de l’hôtel Westminster et avance en zigzag pour écraser le plus de personnes possibles. Au niveau du palais de la Méditerranée, des membres de la Brigade spécialisée de terrain (BST) parviennent à abattre le chauffeur, dont le corps a dû tomber sur le fauteuil passager, et à neutraliser le véhiculeAttentat à Nice : "Des personnes ont fui par la mer" pour éviter le camion, raconte le député Éric CiottiF. Molins: le chauffeur était "inconnu des services de renseignement"Attentat de Nice: Timothé, 27 ans, est mort en hérosAttentat de Nice: le récit des policiers qui ont abattu le terroristeAttentat de Nice: "J'ai essayé d'ouvrir la porte" du camion, mais "il m'a braqué"Vidéo: voici ce que le conducteur du camion a crié à plusieurs reprises lors de son attentat. Suites Réaction de l’exécutif thumb|right|290px Le président de la République François Hollande, qui se trouve à Avignon au moment des faits, est informé par le ministre de l’Intérieur Bernard Cazeneuve et repart immédiatement à Paris en avion pour rejoindre la cellule de crise de la place Beauveau. Il s’entretient par téléphone avec le Premier ministre Manuel Valls avant d’arriver à 01h20. A ce moment, Bernard Cazeneuve quitte Paris pour Nice. Une conférence de presse tenue peu avant 04h00 permet au président de confirmer la nature terroriste de l’attaque, d’en appeler à une « réserve opérationnelle » et d’annoncer la prolongation de trois mois de l’état d’urgence au-delà du 29 juillet. Le projet de loi doit être présenté en conseil des ministres le 19 juillet pour passer devant le parlement dès le lendemain. Le 15 juillet, à 09h00, le président de la République réunit un conseil restreint de sécurité et de défense en présence du Premier ministre et des quatre ministres régaliens (au téléphone pour Bernard Cazeneuve). Il se rend ensuite à Nice avec Manuel Valls où il arrive 12h25, accueillit par le président de région Christian Estrosi qui les accompagne au Centre opérationnel départemental de la préfecture puis dans des hôpitaux pour rencontrer les victimes. La ministre de la Santé Marisol Touraine se rend sur place dans les hôpitaux puis annonce que l'intégralité des soins seront pris en charge par la Sécurité socialeEN DIRECT - Attentat à Nice: "Amène plus d'armes", le SMS envoyé par le tueur le 14 juilletAttaque à Nice: Touraine se rend dans les hôpitaux mobilisés. A la sortie du conseil restreint, il est annoncé qu’un deuil national de trois jours est décrété du 16 au 18 juillet. Le plan Vigipirate des Alpes-Maritimes est placés en alerte rouge (attentat) et l’opération Sentinelle, mobilisant jusqu’à 10 000 hommes, est maintenueEN DIRECT - Attentat à Nice: 84 morts, le suspect identifié, trois jours de deuil national décrétésEtat d'urgence, réserve opérationnelle... les décisions du conseil de Défense thumb|right|230px Situation à Nice La promenade des Anglais est fermée au public à 01h05 et pour une durée indéterminée. En conséquence, l’accès à une partie des plages est verrouillé et l’autoroute contournant Nice est gratuite dans cette période. La préfecture annonce l’annulation des événements de la ville comme les marchés ou un concert de Rihanna. 500 policiers sont mobilisés pour la surveillance des rues de Nice et les besoins de l’enquête, qu’ils soient en tenue, des Compagnies républicaines de sécurité, de la police judiciaire ou de la police scientifique et technique. 500 pompiers sont aussi mobilisésAttentat de Nice: le point sur l'enquête. Nombre de victimes Le décompte du nombre de victimes augmente les heures passants. De « dizaines de morts » dans l’immédiat, le nombre est fixé à 60 à 01h00 du matin. Dix minutes plus tard, il monte à 70. A 02h00, le président du conseil départemental des Alpes-Maritimes, Éric Ciotti, avance un bilan de 75 morts et de 15 personnes « en urgence absolue ». Une demi-heure plus tard, deux autres personnes sont déclarées mortes et 80 morts sont à déplorer à 3h15. A 40h25, Bernard Cazeneuve dénombre 80 personnes mortes et 18 autres en urgences absolues. A 07h13, il se stabilise à 84 morts. Parmi les victimes se trouve le commissaire adjoint de la Police aux frontières (PAF). Il s’agit du drame le plus meurtrier de l’Histoire de la ville. Les nationalités de 49 personnes décédées sont identifiées : 23 Français, 4 Tunisiens, 3 Allemands, 3 Marocains, 3 Algériens, 2 Arménien, 2 Russes, 2 Suisses, 2 Polonais, 2 Américains, 2 Malgache, 1 Ukrainien, 1 AustralienAttentat à Nice : touristes, enfants, policier, musulmans... Le terroriste a tué sans distinction. Le bilan définitif est de 84 morts, dont 10 enfants et adolescents, et de 202 blessés, parmi lesquelles 52 en état d’urgence absolue. 54 enfants sont hospitalisés à Lanval, hôpital pédiatrique de Nice, dont deux sont décédés pendant les opérations. Le 16, 121 personnes sont toujours hospitalisées, dont 30 enfants à l'hôpital Lenval, et parmi elles 26 personnes sont encore en réanimation, dont 5 enfants. Le 17, le pronostic vital de 18 personnes dont un enfant est toujours engagé. Des survivants de l’attentat du 13 novembre 2015 à Paris ont perdu des proches dans l'attaque. Le 19, 74 blessés sont toujours hospitalisés dont 28 en ré-amination avec pronostique vital engagé pour 19 d'entre euxEN DIRECT - Attentat à Nice: 84 morts, le suspect identifié, trois jours de deuil national décrétésF. Molins: le chauffeur était "inconnu des services de renseignement"Attentat à Nice : "Des personnes ont fui par la mer" pour éviter le camion, raconte le député Éric CiottiAttentat de Nice: 121 personnes toujours hospitaliséesAttentat de Nice: pronostic vital toujours engagé pour 18 personnes, dont un enfantNice: la conférence de presse de François Molins en intégralité. Le 19 juillet, 71 victimes ont été identifiées et 52 permis d'inhumer ont été délivrésNice: la conférence de presse de François Molins en intégralité. Dispositifs d’aide et de secours L’aide s’organise par les réseaux. Un numéro est mis au point pour permettre aux personnes de trouver des informations sur leurs proches, le 04 93 72 22 22, tandis qu’une cellule d’aide interministérielle est installée au ministère des Affaires étrangères, également joignable par un numéro, le 0143175646. Le ministère de l’Intérieur instaure aussi deux numéros de téléphone, un pour le public et un autre pour les proches des victimes. Plusieurs établissements de santé prennent en charge les victimes : le CHU, l'hôpital Lenval, la clinique du Parc Impérial et la clinique Sainte-Georges. Aux alentours de 07h00, les hôpitaux niçois lancent un appel au don du sang à la population pour pouvoir satisfaire aux besoins du nombre croissant de blessés amenés. L’EFS annonce dans la matinée avoir assez de réserves pour ne pas avoir besoin de dons. Sur les réseaux sociaux, les hashtag #RechercheNice et #NicePorteOuverte sont utilisés pour les recherches de victimes. Les hôtels et des habitants niçois ouvrent leurs portes aux rescapésEN DIRECT - Attentat à Nice: 84 morts, le suspect identifié, trois jours de deuil national décrétésAttentat à Nice: élan de solidarité après l'attaque. Polémique sur la sécurité à Nice L'ancien maire de Nice et président de la région Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur Christian Estrosi conteste les chiffres officiels donnés par la préfecture des Alpes-Maritimes selon lesquels 64 policiers nationaux et 42 policiers municipaux étaient mobilisés le soir des événements. Ces chiffres sont gonflés selon lui et il se dit convaincu que l'enquête judiciaire le démontrera. Le ministre de l'Intérieur Bernard Cazeneuve réplique en rappelant que le dispositif de sécurité avait été préparé de concert entre l'État et la municipalité. Le Premier ministre Manuel Valls ajoute que « si Christian Estrosi ... avait le moindre doute, il pouvait demander l'annulation du feu d'artifice »Des lacunes dans la sécurité à Nice? Bernard Cazeneuve répond à Christian Estrosi. Renforcement de la sécurité à l'étranger L'Allemagne, l'Italie et l'Espagne renforcent les contrôles à leurs frontières françaisesL'Allemagne, l'Italie et l'Espagne annoncent un renforcement des contrôles de leurs frontières avec la FranceAprès l’attentat à Nice, les pays frontaliers de la France renforcent leur sécurité. A vingt jours de la cérémonie d'ouverture des Jeux Olympiques à Rio de Janeiro le 5 août, le gouvernement fédéral brésilien renforce son dispositif de sécurité, élevé à 47 000 policiers et 38 000 militaires, en plus d'un contrôle des 500 000 touristes attendus, d'installation de cellules sécuritaires et d'avions survolants la villeAprès l'attentat à Nice, la sécurité renforcée à Rio en vue des JO. Enquête judiciaire Ouverture de l'enquête Le parquet de Nice est d’abord saisit du dossier avant d’en être rapidement dé-saisit, deux heures après les faits, au profit du parquet antiterroriste de Paris. Une enquête est ouverte pour "assassinat", "tentative d’assassinat en bande organisée et en relation avec une entreprise terroriste", "tentative d’assassinat sur personne dépositaire de l’autorité publique en bande organisée, en relation avec une entreprise terroriste" et "association de malfaiteurs terroristes en vue de préparer des crimes d’atteinte aux personnes". La préméditation de l'acte fait sans doute partie des motifs pour lesquels l'affaire est classée terroristeAttentat à Nice: le point sur l'enquête. Révélations sur le camion Le camion est loué le 4 juillet à une entreprise de Saint-Laurent-du-Var, à proximité de Nice, pour les 11, 12 et 13 juillet. Le 11, à 08h30, Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel vient chercher le camion et dépose un chèque de 1 600 euros. Il se rend à son bord sur la promenade des Anglais les 12, 13 et 14 juillet, possiblement pour des repérages, comme l'indiquent la vidéosurveillance de Nice et les photos retrouvées sur son téléphone portable. Le 12, il monte dans son camion à 06h00, traverse la ville de Nice d'est en ouest, puis se rend sur la promenade des Anglais et s'arrête devant l'hôtel Négrésco, warning allumés, avant de rejoindre son point de départ. Il effectue le même parcours vers 22h00 le 13. Le 14, il se prend en photo sur les lieux à 13h43, à 16h02, à 16h42 et à 19h25, attestant de sa présence à ces heures précises. Le camion, garé au quartier Auriol (est de Nice) le 13 juillet, n’est récupéré que le soir du 14 à 21h34 par Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel venu en vélo. Il se rend dans l’ouest de la ville arrive au quartier Magnan à 22h30Nice: la conférence de presse de François Molins en intégralité. Seuls le vélo et huit palettes vides sont retrouvées dans la remorque. Outre son pistolet de calibre 7.65, sont retrouvés un chargeur, des cartouches percutées ou non-percutées de calibre 7.65, trois armes à feu factices (pistolet automatique, fusil d’assaut Kalachnikov et fusil d’assaut M6) et une grenade percée. Reste aussi un téléphone portable, un permis de conduire, une carte bancaire et divers documents. Perquisitions, interpellations et auditions 4 magistrats arrivent sur place vers 05h00 du matin. Dans la journée du 15, des perquisitions sont menées dans le domicile niçois du conducteur (à 9h30 avec des forces du RAID lourdement armées) et chez ses proches. L’épouse du conducteur est emmenée et placée en garde à vue à 11h00EN DIRECT - Attentat à Nice: 84 morts, le suspect identifié, trois jours de deuil national décrétésAttentat de Nice: le point sur l'enquête. En tout, une centaine de témoins sont entendus dans les trois jours qui suivent. Alors que la garde-à-vue de l'épouse du conducteur s'achève le dimanche 17 juillet, six autres personnes sont en garde-à-vue à cette date, dont un homme de 37 ans et un couple d'Albanais faisant partie de l'entourage, retrouvé grâce à l'exploitation des données du téléphone portable retrouvé. En effet, Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel avait envoyé un message à l'homme du couple demandant plus d'armes à 22h27 (« Amène plus d'armes, amènes en 5 à C. »). Le soir, trois des six gardés sont transférés à l'antiterrorisme de Levallois-Perret (Hauts-de-Seine). C'est l'un des six qui assure que Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel s'est radicalisé rapidementAttentat à Nice: le point sur l'enquêteEN DIRECT - Attentat à Nice: "Amène plus d'armes", le SMS envoyé par le tueur le 14 juilletAttentat à Nice: les derniers éléments de l'enquête sur Mohamed Lahouaiej Boulhel. Outre ce message, le portable révèle de nombreuses selfies, dont une réalisée dans le camion, des photos de ses relations sexuelles féminines mais aussi masculines, des consultations de sites violents (exécutions) et des recherches d'adresse de clubs de gymnastique et de salsaCe que les enquêteurs ont trouvé dans le portable de Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel. Profil du terroriste Situation personnelle Mohamed Salman Ben Mondher Ben Mohamed Lahouij Bouhlel, communément appelé Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel, est un Tunisien né le 3 janvier 1985 (31 ans en 2016) à Msaken, dans la province de Sousse, en Tunisie (où sa famille vivait toujours), comme permettent de l’attester ses papiers d’identité retrouvés dans le camion. Il n’était pas rentré en Tunisie depuis une dizaine d'années et vivait avec un permis de séjour en France où il travaillait comme chauffeur-livreur et habitait seul dans les quartiers nord de Nice. D'après les médias tunisiens, relayés par l'agence italienne ANSA, son père est proche des milieux fondamentalistes et du parti islamiste Ennadha. Certains de ses proches ont été condamnés par le régime de l'ancien président tunisien Ben Ali et ont profité de l'amnistie générale de mars 2011 pour sortir de prison. Un proche travaille à l'aéroport de Nice. Quelques jours avant la tuerie, Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel a fait parvenir illégalement la somme de 100 000 euros à sa famille domiciliée en Tunisie, via des connaissances rentrant au pays auxquelles il avait confié le colis. Il a aussi vidé ses comptes en banque et vendu des biens personnels comme sa voitureChi è Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel, il killer 'depresso' della strage di NizzaLa famille du tueur de Nice aurait reçu 100.000 euros quelques jours avant la tuerieExclusif : L’identité complète et la photo du terroriste de NiceAttentat de Nice: le point sur l'enquête. Marié à sa cousine Hajer, il était le père de trois enfants, deux filles et un garçon, mais se comportait en père et mari violent, comme l'affirment les témoignages de son épouse et de voisins. Le couple était en instance de divorce et Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel faisait face à des problèmes financiers, ce a pu avoir des conséquences sur sa personnalité devenue « déprimée, instable, agressive »EN DIRECT - Attentat à Nice: 84 morts, le suspect identifié, trois jours de deuil national décrétésLe Tunisien Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel est l’auteur de l’attentat de NiceAttentat à Nice: selon un voisin, l'assaillant avait son permis poids lourd depuis peuAttentat à Nice: l'assaillant était "déprimé, instable et agressif"L’énigme de la radicalisation rapide du terroriste de NiceNice: la conférence de presse de François Molins en intégralité. L’obtention de son permis remontait à environ un an. Profil judiciaire Il était connu de la police pour des faits de violences avec armes, violence conjugale, menaces et vol commis entre 2010 et 2016, mais aucun lié au terrorisme. Il n’est donc pas fiché S et inconnu des services de renseignements locaux et nationaux. Il avait été condamné à six mois de prison avec sursis le 24 mars 2016 par le tribunal correctionnel de Nice pour des faits de violence avec armes commis en janvier et se trouvait sous contrôle judiciaire la veille de l'attentat à cause d’un accident qu’il avait eu avec son véhicule puisqu’il s’était endormi au volant. Religiosité et radicalisation Les témoignages font état d'un homme loin de la foi, ne faisant ni la prière ni le Ramadan, mangeant du porc et buvant de l'alcool, consommant aussi de la drogue. Il menait une vie sexuelle débridée avec de nombreuses relations féminines et masculines. Sept ou huit mois avant les faits, il montre à une personne interrogée pour l'enquête une vidéo de décapitation d'otages, étonnant son interlocuteur auquel il répond « Je suis habitué ». Le 1er janvier 2016, il prend en photo avec son téléphone portable un article de presse daté du même jour dans Nice-Matin intitulé : « Il fonce volontairement sur la terrasse d'un restaurant ». Sa radicalisation semble toute récente et remonte à huit jours au moins avant les faits, lorsqu'il se laisse pousser la barbe pour des raisons religieuses et cesse de boire. Lors d'une conversation, il dit ne pas comprendre pourquoi l'EI ne pourrait prétendre à un territoire. A partir du 1er juillet 2016, il consulte sur son ordinateur portable des informations sur les festivités de la promenade des Anglais et sur les feux d'artifice de Nice, sur des accidents mortels de véhicules (avec des recherches telles que "terrible accident mortel" ou "horrible accident mortel" ou "vidéo choc : âmes sensibles s'abstenir"), sur la location de camions poids-lourds et sur l'adresse d'une armurerie à Nice. Du 1er au 13 juillet, il effectue des recherches sur des sourates du Coran et sur les Anachid (chants religieux utilisés par des groupes terroristes comme l'EI), sur l'Aïd el-Fitr (fête musulmane marquant la fin du ramadan) et aussi sur les attaques d'Orlando et de Dallas aux États-Unis et à celle de Magnanville en France. Il héberge des photos violentes (ex : cadavres) et liées à l'islamisme (ex : combattants avec le drapeau de l'EI, Charlie-Hebdo, Oussama Ben Laden et Mokhtar Belmokhtar)Nice: l'un des gardés à vue a évoqué une "récente radicalisation" du chauffeurL’énigme de la radicalisation rapide du terroriste de NiceAttentat à Nice: le point sur l'enquêteNice: la conférence de presse de François Molins en intégralité. Si l'EI a revendiqué l'attentat le 18 juillet, rien, à ce stade l'enquête, ne démontre d'allégeance ou de contact de Mohamed Lahouaiej Bouhlel avec l'EI, bien qu'il ait éprouvé un intérêt récent et approfondi pour le fondamentalisme islamiqueNice: la conférence de presse de François Molins en intégralité. Situation financière récente Les investigations rendent compte de sa nécessité d'argent peu de temps avant de commettre son crime. Le 28 juin 2016, il tente de contracter un prêt à la consommation de 5 000 euros, refusé pour risque d'insolvabilité. Le 14 juillet 2016, il tente de retirer 1 000 euros à un distributeur automatique mais n'en retire que 550 euros. Aussi, le 13 juillet, il vend son véhicule et en achète un autre. Le procureur François Molins ne précise pas si ce besoin d'argent est lié à la préparation du crime ou à sa situation financière globale compliquéeNice: la conférence de presse de François Molins en intégralité. Réactions Réactions nationales thumb|right|270px *Le Premier ministre Manuel Valls réagit sur Twitter : « La ville de Nice frappée par le terrorisme le jour de notre Fête nationale. Immense douleur, le pays est en deuil. Les Français feront face ». Dans une interview pour Le Journal du dimanche, il affirme : « On pourrait refuser de voir la réalité en face, oublier, passer à autre chose, mais je dois la vérité aux Français: le terrorisme fait partie de notre quotidien pour longtemps ». *Le bureau de l'ancien président de la République Jacques Chirac publie ce communiqué : « Le Président Chirac et son épouse Bernadette Chirac, profondément engagée auprès des Niçois à travers l'Institut Claude Pompidou, tiennent à exprimer à tous les habitants de la ville de Nice leur émotion et leur solidarité face à l'horreur indicible qui vient de les frapper. Ils présentent aux familles des victimes et à leurs proches leurs plus sincères condoléances. Ils adressent aux blessés, si nombreux, leurs vœux de prompt rétablissement. De tout leur cœur, ils s'associent au deuil de la Nation. Dans cette guerre contre la barbarie où la liberté, le droit, les valeurs humanistes et démocratiques sont en jeu, la France doit, plus que jamais, se tenir debout et rassemblée »Après l'attentat de Nice, Jacques Chirac exprime son "émotion" et sa "solidarité". *Le président des Républicains Nicolas Sarkozy considère qu’ « au travers de Nice,d e ses habitants, de ses touristes et de la célèbre Promenade des Anglais, c’est la France qui a été directement visée hier soir par le terrorisme islamiste ». « Nous sommes saisit par une émotion immense et l’effroi devant cette tuerie de masse » ajoute t’il. Il pense aux familles et aux personnels mobilisés, avant de demander la prolongation de l’état d’urgence et l’adaptation des moyens français face à « une guerre qui va durer ». *La maire de Paris Anne Hidalgo exprime son émotion et fait mettre en berne les drapeaux sur les établissements parisiens. *L’ancien Premier ministre, maire de Bordeaux et candidat présidentiel Alain Juppé se montre critique sur les moyens : « Je ne suis pas enquêteur. Si tous les moyens avaient été pris, le drame n'aurait pas eu lieu. Bien sûr qu'il faut faire plus, qu'il faut faire mieux. D'abord en ce qui concerne nos services de renseignement ». *La présidente du Front national et candidate présidentielle Marine Le Pen tweete : « A nouveau la France plongée dans l'horreur. Pensées pour les victimes. La lutte contre le fondamentalisme islamiste doit démarrer ». Dans une déclaration à la presse, elle considère que l'État a failli et qu'« il nous faut réfléchir aux responsabilités qui ont menées à un tel drame » car « personne ne nous fera croire que la seule folie humaine expliquerait un attentat terroriste d'une telle ampleur ». A ses yeux, « cet attentat est la conséquence d'une idéologie meurtrière qu'on laisse se développer dans notre pays : l'idéologie du fondamentalisme islamiste » et le gouvernement « préfère à la fermeté la culture de l'excuse »Attentat de Nice : déclaration de Marine Le Pen (16 juillet 2016). *La député FN de Vaucluse et conseillère régionale de PACA Marion Maréchal-Le Pen s’exclame « horreur et consternation. Nous devons une fois de plus faire face à la barbarie. Avec les Niçois dans cette terrible épreuve » puis estime que « soit nous tuons l'islamisme soit c'est lui qui nous tuera. Encore et encore ». Elle publie ensuite un message vidéo à la tonalité guerrièreRéaction de Marion Maréchal-Le Pen à l'attentat islamiste de Nice. *Jean-Luc Mélenchon, candidat présidentiel de la gauche radicale, publie ce texte sur les réseaux sociaux : Outre Alain Juppé, plusieurs personnalités à droite, comme François Fillon, Christian Estrosi ou Georges Fenech, se montrent critique de l’insuffisance du dispositif de sécurité français et ciblent le gouvernement. Henri Guaino déclare qu’« ''il suffit de mettre à l'entrée de la Promenade des Anglais un militaire avec un lance-roquette et il arrêtera le camion ». Il citait en fait les moyens de guerre mis à disposition des militaires qui auraient dû pouvoir mener cette tâcheAttentat de Nice : pour Henri Guaino, "un militaire avec un lance-roquette" aurait arrêté le camionGuaino: "Il suffit de mettre un militaire avec un lance-roquettes sur la promenade des Anglais". Réactions religieuses *Le Conseil français du culte musulman (CFCM) condamne « avec la plus grande vigueur » une attaque « odieuse et abjecte qui vise notre pays le jour-même de la Fête nationale qui célèbre les valeurs de liberté, d’égalité et de fraternité »EN DIRECT - Attentat à Nice: 84 morts, le suspect identifié, trois jours de deuil national décrétésIndignation et condamnations dans le monde après l'attentat de Nice. *L'imam de Nice, Otmane Aissaoui, appelle à ne pas « fractionner l'unité nationale » et à ne pas utiliser l'attentat à des fins politiques, rappelant que les morts d'une vingtaine de musulmans sont à déplorerAttentat à Nice: l’imam de la ville appelle à “ne pas fractionner l’union nationale”Attentat à Nice : "On ne va pas laisser des fous mettre en danger notre modèle de vie", clame l'imam Otmane Aïssaoui. *Le 15 juillet 2015, à 18h30, une messe est dite en la cathédrale Sainte-Réparate de Nice, en présence de 4 évêques et de 20 prêtres, ainsi que de plusieurs personnalités politiques : Nicolas Sarkozy, Christian Estrosi, Éric Ciotti, le maire de Nice Philippe Pradal et Marion Maréchal-Le Pen. La messe de dimanche attire également une foule importanteLors d'une messe à Nice, des personnalités politiques rendent hommage aux victimesEN DIRECT - Attentat à Nice: "Amène plus d'armes", le SMS envoyé par le tueur le 14 juillet. Réactions supranationales *Le président de la Commission européenne Jean-Claude Juncker publie un communique dans lequel il affirme « Je suis très touché et affligé par la terrible épreuve qui vient de toucher la belle ville de Nice en ce jour de fête nationale. Je voudrais exprimer ma plus grande solidarité envers les victimes, leurs familles et tous les Français et les Françaises aujourd'hui dans le deuil suite à cet acte de terreur si lâche. La France peut compter sur la Commission européenne pour continuer à l'épauler ainsi que les autres États de l'Union européenne à lutter contre le terrorisme à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur de l'Union européenne. Notre détermination restera aussi ferme que notre unité ». *Le président du Parlement européen Martin Schulz communique : « Immense émotion face à l’attentat de Nice. Condoléance aux proches, pensées aux blessés. Liberté, égalité, fraternité : la France ne cédera pas ». *Dans une déclaration commune, les 15 pays membres du Conseil de sécurité de l'ONU ont « condamné avec la plus grande fermeté l'attaque terroriste barbare et lâche ». *Réunis pour un sommet en Mongolie, 51 dirigeants européens et asiatiques condamnent une « attaque terroriste haineuse et lâche » et respectent une minute de silenceIndignation et condamnations dans le monde après l'attentat de Nice. Les ministres des Affaires étrangères américain et russe, John Kerry et Sergueï Lavrov rendent communément hommage aux victimes lors d’une rencontre bilatérale à Moscou, en RussieKerry et Lavrov ensemble à Moscou pour un hommage aux victimes de Nice. Réactions européennes *Le président de Russie Vladimir Poutine affirme « que la Russie est solidaire avec le peuple français en ce jour difficile » et appelle à continuer la lutte contre le terrorisme après cet « acte barbare ». Il s'adresse directement à François Hollande et au peuple français dans une vidéoAddress to Francois Hollande and the French nation. *La chancelière allemande Angela Merkel déclare publiquement « Nous sommes engagés dans le combat contre le terrorisme aux côtés de la France, avec beaucoup d'autres » puis exprime sa solidarité. Le ministre des Affaires étrangères allemand Frank-Walter Steinmeier affirme que « nous partageons le deuil qui touche nos amis français et nous sommes à côté de la France en ce moment difficile ». Les drapeaux allemands, français et européens du ministère sont mis en berne. *Le Premier ministre britannique Theresa May déclare « Je suis choquée et triste par l’horrible attaque de Nice. Nos sentiments vont au peuple français ». Elle convoque une réunion d’urgence et le maire de Londres Sadiq Khan annonce vérifier les moyens de sécurité de sa ville. *Le Premier ministre de Belgique Charles Michel affirme « Tristesse et émotion profondes suite aux événements de Nice . Toutes mes pensées pour les victimes de cet acte odieux et nos amis français ». *Le Président du conseil espagnol Mariano Rajoy se dit « choqué par les nouvelles venues de Nice et inquiet. Mes condoléances aux victimes et à tout le peuple français. Nous ressentons la douleur de nos voisins comme si elle était la nôtre. La France peut compter sur le soutien et la solidarité de l'Espagne ». *Le Vatican condamne l'attaque « de la manière la plus absolue » et exprime sa « solidarité avec la souffrance des victimes et du peuple français tout entier ». Le 17 juillet, le pape François déclare « Je suis proche de chaque famille et de la nation française toute entière. La douleur est vive dans nos cœurs après ce massacre qui dans la soirée de jeudi à Nice a fauché tant de vies innocentes ». Le pape a téléphoné à Christian Estrosi pour transmettre ses pensées et ses prières aux Niçois et à leurs famillesNice: le pape se dit proche des familles des victimes et du peuple françaisBouleversé par l'appel du Pape François @Pontifex qui m'a téléphoné pr transmettre pensées & prières aux Niçois et aux familles des victimes. *Le ministre des Affaires étrangères letton Edgars Rinkēvičs ‏réagit « Mes sincères condoléances au peuple français en ce moment tragique, la Lettonie est en solidarité avec la France » *Le ministre des Affaires étrangères slovène Karl Erjavec condamne « de la manière la plus ferme toutes les formes de terrorisme et d'extrémisme » et affirme que « la Slovénie se tient aux côtés de la France ». *Le ministre des Affaires étrangères slovaque Miroslav Lajčák se dit « choqué et consterné par l’attentat de Nice, une terrible tragédie pour Nice et tous les touchés », affirmant « sa sympathie et sa forte solidarité avec la France ». *Le Premier ministre de Malte Joseph Muscat affirme sa « solidarité avec la France ». *Le président du Kosovo Hashim Thaçi affirme que son pays « soutient la France dans cette heure sombre »Indignation et condamnations dans le monde après l'attentat de Nice. Réactions internationales *Le président américain Barack Obama est rapidement informé dans la nuit et condamne « ce qui semble être une horrible attaque terroriste ». *Le secrétaire d'État des États-Unis, John Kerry, qui avait assisté au défilé du 14-Juillet à Paris plus tôt dans la journée, a fustigé une « attaque affreuse ... contre des personnes innocentes durant un jour qui célèbre la liberté, l'égalité et la fraternité ». *Le maire de New York Bill de Blasio se dit « écœuré à l’annonce d’une nouvelle attaque insensée. En ce jour de fête nationale, nous sommes tous patriotes avec les Français. Nice, nous sommes avec vous ». *Face à ce qu'il considère comme une guerre mondiale, le candidat républicain présumé Donald Trump en appelle à un renforcement du leadership et à une réorientation de l'OTAN contre l'EI. Le congrès américain devrait déclarer officiellement l'acte de guerre. Il répète sa crainte de l'importation du terrorisme par l'accueil des réfugiés syriens et demande à nommer le terrorisme islamique par son nomDonald Trump reacts to Nice attack on 'The O'Reilly Factor'. *Le Premier ministre du Canada Justin Trudeau affirme que « les Canadiens sont bouleversés » et que « notre sympathie va aux victimes et notre solidarité au peuple français ». *Le président du Mexique Enrique Peña Nieto ‏réagit « Le Mexique condamne tous les actes de violence comme ceux qui viennent de se produire à Nice. Pensées aux victimes et solidarité avec le peuple français ». *Le président de la Turquie Recep Tayyip Erdoğan appelle « Tous ceux qui ont une position ambiguë à l'égard du terrorisme à tirer des leçons ». *Le ministère des Affaires étrangères tunisien affirme que « la Tunisie condamne fortement l'attaque terroriste lâche qui a visé la ville de Nice » et « exprime ses vives condoléances à la France et à son peuple » *Le président du Sénégal Macky Sall : « Les attentats inqualifiables tuant lâchement autant de victimes innocentes ce soir à Nice m'attristent profondément ». *Le président par intérim du Brésil Michel Temer a condamné « cette abjecte et outrageante action » perpétrée « contre des innocents qui célébraient les valeurs universelles les plus élevées, la liberté des peuples, l'égalité entre les citoyens et la fraternité » *Le président de Colombie Juan Manuel Santos affirme « notre solidarité avec les victimes et les proches de l’attentat de Nice »Indignation et condamnations dans le monde après l'attentat de Nice. Éclairages nocturnes de monuments Plusieurs monuments nationaux dans le monde se parent des couleurs françaises en hommageAttentat de Nice: les monuments du monde se parent des couleurs de la France : Brisbane 2016.JPG|link=Brisbane Chutes du Niagara 2016.JPG|link=Chutes du Niagara Sénat du Mexique 2016.JPG|link=Sénat du Mexique Dallas 2016.JPG|link=Dallas Grand Central Station de Manhattan 2016.JPG|link=Grand Central Station de Manhattan Pont de Sydney 2016.JPG|link=Pont de Sydney Hôtel de Ville de Montreal 2016.JPG|link=Hôtel de Ville de Montréal Tour Eiffel 2016.JPG|link=Tour Eiffel Palais Bourbon 2016.JPG|link=Palais Bourbon Opinion publique française Plusieurs recueillements sur la Promenade des Anglais et dans toute la France ont lieu. Le lundi 18 juillet, dernier des trois jours du deuil national, une minute de silence à lieu sur la Promenade des Anglais à Nice et à la place de la République à Paris. Plusieurs personnalités politiques sont présentes comme Manuel Valls, le prince Albert II de Monaco, Christian Estrosi, Éric Ciotti, Marisol Touraine, Juliette Méadel, Marion Maréchal-Le Pen. Le Premier ministre est copieusement hué par la foule nombreuse venue rendre hommage (42 000 personnes). Philippe Tabarot, vice-président de la région PACA, et plusieurs journalistes suspectent un acte préméditéManuel Valls hué et sifflé lors de l'hommage aux victimes de l'attentat de NiceManuel Valls hué à Nice : "Ce n'était pas spontané", selon un élu Les RépublicainsAttentat de Nice: la Promenade des Anglais noire de monde, vue du ciel. Un sondage Ifop pour Le Figaro démontre une défiance importante à l'égard du gouvernement (70% contre 50% auparavant) mais pas à l'égard des forces de l'ordre (81% de confiance). La moitié des Français se se sentent pas en état de guerre mais une majorité souhaite un renforcement de la sécurité quitte à rogner certaines libertés publiquesLutte contre le terrorisme: près de 7 Français sur 10 ne font pas confiance au gouvernement. État islamique Le 16 juillet, plus de 30 heures après l'attaque de Nice, l'État islamique a revendiqué l'attaque via son organe de propagande Amaq : « L'auteur de l'opération ... menée à Nice en France est un soldat de l'État islamique. Il a exécuté l'opération en réponse aux appels lancés pour prendre pour cible les ressortissants des pays de la coalition qui combat l'EI »EN DIRECT - L'État islamique revendique l'attentat de NiceTuerie Promenade des Anglais à Nice. Anecdotes thumb|right|250px *Le porte-parole du ministère de l’Intérieur a démenti qu’il y ait eu une prise d’otage après l’attaque, déniant les rumeurs circulants sur la toile. *Plusieurs médias sont mis en cause sur les réseaux sociaux (TF1, France 2, BFM TV) pour avoir filmé en direct des corps ou avoir diffusé l’image du camion fonçant dans la foule. France Télévision a présenté ses excuses et le Conseil supérieur de l’Audiovisuel a appelé les médias à la prudenceAttentat de Nice : les excuses de France Télévisions. *Suite à l’attaque, plusieurs événements (concerts, feux d’artifices) sont annulés en France : Chambéry, Marseille, Porto-Vecchio, Saint-Étienne, Juan-les-Pins, Cannes, Sarlat, VenceFestivals et spectacles annulés à travers la France après l'attentat de Nice. *Le parquet de Versailles rejette, le 15 juillet, la demande d’arrêt de la vidéosurveillance dans sa cellule déposée le 13 juillet par Salah Abdeslam, seul survivant du commando des attentats du 13 novembre 2015 à ParisLa justice refuse de suspendre la vidéosurveillance 24 h/ 24 dans la cellule de Salah Abdeslam. *Le film Bastille Day sorti le 13 juillet en salles de cinéma est déprogrammé le 17 juillet après avoir été initialement maintenu. L'intrigue pouvait présenter des similitudes avec les faitsLe film "Bastille Day" déprogrammé après l'attentat de Nice. *Mohamed Bouhlel, Tunisien habitant à Nice, subit des pressions et des menace ssur les réseaux sociaux dans les jours suivant l'attaque en raison de son homonymie quasi parfaite avec le tueurAttentat de Nice: l'homonyme du tueur menacé de mort sur les réseaux sociaux. Autres *Attaques de Toulouse et de Montauban en 2012 *Agression à La Défense du 13 mai 2013 *Attaque de Joué-lès-Tours du 20 décembre 2014 *Attentats terroristes de janvier 2015 en France *Agressions de Nice du 3 février 2015 *Tentative d'attaque de la base de Toulon en octobre 2015 *Attentats de Paris du 13 novembre 2015 *Attaque d'un commissariat de police de Paris du 7 janvier 2016 *Attaque de Magnanville du 13 juin 2016 Références Catégorie:Terrorisme Catégorie:Terrorisme islamiste Catégorie:Attaque terroriste en France Catégorie:Présidence de François Hollande Catégorie:Contenu développé Catégorie:Deuil national